1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote seal-type pressure signal generator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a remote seal-type pressure signal generator wherein a pressure measuring end of the signal generator is coupled to a detector body through a capillary tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote seal-type pressure signal generator is well-known for measuring a pressure or the like of various types of process fluids, e.g., the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,906,095, 3,853,007 and 3,999,435. Such a remote seal-type pressure signal generator is effective when it is used to measure the pressure of a process fluid having high corrosiveness, high viscosity, condensability, high temperature or a metal precipitate. A process fluid-contacting sealing diaphragm is provided at a pressure measuring end to separate a detector body from a pressure to be measured. The sealing diaphragm and the detector body are connected through a capillary tube filled with a sealing liquid, such as silicone oil, which is sealed in the capillary tube as a pressure transmitting medium, thereby providing a liquid sealing structure. A remote seal-type pressure signal generator of this type can be used to detect the internal pressure of a sealed tank, such as a high-temperature reaction tower of a petroleum refining plant.